Lu Shu Yin
Summary Lu Shu Yin is the main protagonist of the manhua, Yin Zhi Shoumuren One of the 6 Players who broke through the 1 Billion Barrier in the Game "Tomb Raider" and the Guild Leader of "Silver Gravekeeper" The grandson of Lu You Qi, who was the previous Leader of the "Gravekeepers" before his death, passing the mantle to his grandson after meeting him in the "Tomb Raider" Game, in which he planned the meeting all along Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Lu Shu Yin Origin: Yin Zhi Shoumuren Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 17 Years Old Classification: The Gravekeeper, The Last Gravekeeper, The Final Boss of the Zero Level Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation (via Men Like The Wind), Darkness Manipulation (via Ming Wang Xing), Earth Manipulation (via Gemini Twins and A Thousand Graves), Explosion Manipulation (via Thousand God Killer), Holy Manipulation (via Thousand God Killer), Madness Manipulation (via Gambler's Death Poker), Mind Manipulation (via Gambler's Death Poker), Poison Manipulation (via Silver Mercury Machete), Size Manipulation (via Thousand God Killer), Sound Manipulation (via Gemini Twins), Breath Attack (via Gemini Twins), Duplication (via Thousand God Killer), Flight (via Gemini Twins), Forcefield Creation (via Gambler's Death Poker), Power Mimicry (via Lu Shu Yin), Psychometry (via Ming Wang Xing), Statistics Amplification (via Silver Mercury Machete, A Thousand Graves, and Lu Shu Yin), Status Effect Inducement (via Gambler's Death Poker and Silver Mercury Machete), Summoning (via Gambler's Death Poker, Thousand God Killer, and Lu Shu Yin), Transformation (via Gambler's Death Poker, Gemini Twins, and Lu Shu Yin) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Scales to Luo Gen, stronger than the Blood Shura, and a Physical Manifestation of his Wealth damaged an island) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Defeated players that can easily beat the Blood Shura) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Took the full force of the Zhu Long Bombardment, blocked Lan Tian Yu's Hunting God Strike with his hand, and damaged the ground when he fell down) Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters Standard Equipment: Shi Yu Scarf (Raider Tool), Demonic Blood Clothe (Shen Ling Tool), Gemini Twins (Shen Ling Beast) Intelligence: Above Average (Memorized all of the contents of the Beginners Manual just after starting the game, figured out how the Blood Shura's regeneration worked while battling him and coming up with a plan to beat him, figured out how Liang San Lang's ability work after fighting him, and figured out that Lan Tian Yu's Second In Command had the Title of Forging Master) Weaknesses: Damage on the user will also show damage on the Raider Tool, can only copy the abilities of those who have died, he needs to wait a week to use the Twin Jaded Dragon's powers again, the Demonic Blood Clothe has restrictions, he needs to turn solid if he wants to attack when using Men Like The Wind, and the effect of the Tombs can only affect Ling Beast around when using A Thousand Graves Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Gravekeeper - Lu Shu Yin Power Mimicry: : Blue Gem Stone: Receives all of the abilities of a person that died within his surroundings Statistics Amplification: His Demonic Blood Clothe increases his health and the health of those around him Summoning: : Gemini Twins: Can call Xiao Wei and Xiao Xin to fight alongside him Transformation: : Red Gem Stone: His Shi Yu Scarf can turn into a Machete : Purple Gem Stone: His Shi Yu Scarf can turn into a Purple Star Gemini Twins - Xiao Wei and Xiao Xin Earth Manipulation: : Jaded Dragon Quartz Breath: Turns those affected by the Jaded Flames after using the Banshee Scream into crystal Sound Manipulation: : Jaded Dragon Banshee Scream: Creates a sound wave scream, affecting everyone around her Breath Attack: : Jaded Dragon Jaded Flames: Lets out countless flames from her mouth, which will do no damage Flight: : Human Jaded Wings: Creates a set of wings around her back to fly Transformation: : Human: Fuses together to turn into a Human : Twin Jaded Dragon: Fuses together to turn into a Dragon Blue Gem Stone - Gambler's Death Poker Madness Manipulation: : Awaken Suicide: Can make one kill themselves within 3 second if hit by the Black Sword and the Red Sword at the same time Mind Manipulation: : Mocking Crown: Controls a Boss within the next 30 seconds as long as the Mocking Crown is seen Forcefield Creation: : Fang Kuai Hua Se: Creates a set of shield in front, on top, and on the sides of a target which can reflect attacks coming at them Status Effect Inducement: : Awaken Paralyze: Those hit by the Black Sword will render one to not be able to move for 3 seconds : Awaken Universal Attack: Those hit by the Red Sword will attack anyone within sight for 3 seconds Summoning: : Flush Scorpion: Summons a Scorpion with the Heart Card : Zombies: Summons countless Zombies with countless Spades Card Transformation: : Awaken: Uses 2 Joker Cards to use all but 1 percent of one's wealth that exceeds 1,000,000, having their strength increase and gaining new abilities Blue Gem Stone - Eye of the Storm Air Manipulation: : Men Like The Wind: Become one with the wind, gaining all of the properties of the wind and their speed Blue Gem Stone - Thousand God Killer Lan Tian Yu and all 1,000 of his Abilities Explosion Manipulation: : Hunting God Strike: Gathers up energy on the Mythical Rod, exploding upon contact at an opponent if needed : Liu Dao Gattling Gun: Creates a Cannon in which 666 rounds will be fired off towards an opponent every minute for the 1st Stage Holy Manipulation: : Godly Physique: Frees from all types of curse within 60 seconds once the Cannon fires 1,600 round Size Manipulation : Equal of Heaven: Becomes gigantic Duplication: : Hu Sun Man Tang: Splits up into 20,000 duplicates of himself Summoning: : Mythical Rod: Can call the Mythical Rod anytime : Liu Dao Gattling Gun: Can call the Cannon to attend him Red Gem Stone - Silver Mercury Machete Poison Manipulation: : Silver Mercury Machete: Can make the Machete exude Mercury on the surrounding and change it's components Statistics Amplification: : Silver Mercury Machete: Increases his reflexes by 10 times Status Effect Inducement: : Silver Mercury Machete: Those affected by the Mercury can cause them to faint Yellow Gem Stone - A Thousand Graves Earth Manipulation: : A Thousand Graves: Makes 1-1001 Tombstones rise from the ground if wanted Statistics Amplification: : A Thousand Graves: Ling Beasts affected by the Tombstones will increase their movement speed, attack speed, recovery, abilities, smell, sight, attack strength, skin hardness, ferocity, strengthen bones, and awaken their beast instinct and each Tombstone's shadow affects them by 10 times Purple Gem Stone - Ming Wang Xing Darkness Manipulation: : Ming Wang Xing: Uses his shadow to increase his speed and gets a burst of speed in any direction Psychometry: : Ming Wang Xing: Sees through everything like the structure of a building and can see everyone's information regarding their skills and how they work, which he can process the information at high speed. Allows all light that enters his eye to atomically provide him with all the information his speed Note 1: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Note 2: Has the same abilities as Lan Tian Yu in his Thousand God Killer Movesets Others Notable Victories: Straybow (Live a Live) Straybow's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yin Zhi Shoumuren Category:Manhua Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Holy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users